Wars
by M.Ale.V.T
Summary: lo único que conocía era la guerra, sus manos sólo sabían blandir una espada y llevaba a su espalda el peso de la muerte. ¿cómo podía ser entonces digno de ella?... si ella era paz en medio de la guerra
1. Guerrero

Hola, hola! He aquí una historia bélica y épica ;) jajaja bueno este fic está inspirado, aclaro SÓLO INSPIRADO, en la película de 300 el nacimiento de un imperio, pues no tendría sentido que la escribiera tal cual, para esa gracia mejor la ven en cine… en fin, espero que sea de su agrado y les entretenga aunque sea un poquito

Ah y claro, Inuyasha y compañía le pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

El fuerte golpeteo de los cascos de los caballos contra la tierra ensordecía el paisaje, anunciando la llegada de una tropa. El sol que empezaba a ocultarse tras las montañas calentaba sus espaldas y hacia visible el camino; al fin llegaron hasta las grandes puertas que resguardaban la tierra la cual pertenecían, la gran ciudad de Atenas, los dos soldados a la entrada se apresuraron en abrirlas y permitirles el paso, sin detenerse galoparon hasta el centro de la ciudad, donde altas murallas y columnas de piedra blanca rodeaban la cúspide política de la ciudad-estado, el general a cargo de la tropa descendió de su caballo y dio la señal de retirada a los demás hombres. Con pasos fuertes caminó por el largo pasillo rodeado de esculturas a los dioses que lo llevó hasta la sala principal, adentro estaban ya reunidos los senadores y demás militares.

-Inuyasha, al fin llegas, esperábamos por ti- saludó Totosai, un venerable anciano, ex militar y ahora parte del consejo

-el camino es largo, exigí a mis caballos y hombres tanto como fuera posible-

-es cierto, mejor empecemos de una vez- Todos en la sala tomaron asiento en la gran mesa de madera oscura tallada. A la cabeza se encontraba el emperador, Kiro, y a su espalda la imponente estatua de un gigante Zeus.

Kiro se puso en pie antes de hablar, siendo en seguida el centro de atención de todas las miradas en el lugar –hasta donde sabemos, el ejército de Naraku, se dirige hacia la costa Este, aún no sabemos cuántas embarcaciones son, pero nuestros espías hablan de una centena de barcos-

-¡eso es imposible! Nadie dispone de tantos hombres y embarcaciones- interrumpió un viejo político de cabeza reluciente por la falta de cabello, conocido como Ari.

-no es imposible, ya antes hemos sido espectadores del poderío de su ejército, cuenta con muchos hombres y esclavos- agregó Ino No Taisho con voz calma pero un severa y mirada desafiante

-es obvio que el general se ha dejado impresionar por los intentos de poderío del Naraku, sólo disponía de tales recursos para los primeros ataques, el miedo es todo lo que quería infundir- respondió el mismo anciano en una tentativa de hacer quedar en ridículo al que él consideraba un simple soldado.- y parece ser que lo ha logrado- finalizó lanzando un mirada burlesca a los demás espectadores

-llevamos 5 años en ésta guerra, creo que son razones más que suficientes para entender que su ejército nos supera en cantidad- la voz áspera de Inuyasha se dejó oír en el gran salón, ganándose una mirada rabiosa por parte de Ari-por otro lado, mis tropas y yo podemos esperar las embarcaciones en cuanto lleguen a las costas, será un ataque sorpresa, seguramente no llegarán todas las naves enemigas en un solo viajes, pero aniquilar a las que toquen tierra será un fuerte golpe para ellos-

-como máximo nos quedan unos 6 días para que lleguen los Mihiri, mis hombres también estarán listos para el momento, más soldados nos garantizan ganar la batalla- agregó Kuzo, otro comandante

-de acuerdo, las tropas estarán esperando a los enemigos escondidos en la playa, partirán en dos días al amanecer hacia la costa… aun así- Kiro se tomó un momento para respirar hondo y dejar salir el aire por su boca en una sonora exhalación- hemos perdido demasiados hombres, cada vez hay menos soldados, no podemos darnos el lujo de ceder terreno, debemos buscar alianzas con otra ciudades si queremos acabar con Naraku, en unos días nos reuniremos con otros jefes de estado, necesitamos más aliados, después designaré a alguien para que sirva de vocero-

Todos los presentes asintieron en señal de acuerdo. La guerra había tardado más de lo esperado, muchos hombres, jóvenes y viejos, habían caído en batalla; además de la escases de alimentos y recursos que se vivía no sólo en las tropas sino en las ciudades.

Una vez acabado el informe de los generales al emperador todos se retiraron de la sala.

-Inuyasha- el aludido giró y enfocó sus ojos dorados en los de su progenitor de igual color, en su rostro se veía el peso que la guerra había dejado sobre él, sus ojos lucían mas cansados y su piel se agrietaba con arrugas que aumentaban su edad, aun así su cuerpo seguía siendo fuerte como el de un joven guerrero.

-padre-

Ino No Taisho se acercó varios pasos hasta estar los suficientemente cerca como para extender su brazo izquierdo y posarlo sobre el hombro de su hijo, seguido de un asentimiento que demostraba afecto- me alegra que estés a salvo, tu madre y yo te hemos extrañado-

- y yo a ustedes padre- ciertamente había echado de menos a su familia, hacía más de una año desde la última vez que vio a sus padres y un poco menos a su hermano

-Esta noche hay que celebrar, uno de mis hijo ha vuelto a casa-

En cuento cruzó el umbral de la que había sido su hogar sintió los delgados brazos de su madre abrazarse a él, el suave olor a óleos de lavanda inundó su nariz recordándole una infancia que lucía ahora muy lejana.

-madre, es bueno volver a verte- alejó un poco el cuerpo de la mujer y observó sus mejillas empapadas de las lágrimas que antes mojaron su pecho

-hijo-sonrió y acarició las mejillas de Inuyasha con ambas manos- mi hijo, ¿Cómo estás? ¿Estás herido? ¿Tienes hambre?, le pediré a Kaede que te prepare un baño, debes estar agotado por el viaje, mientras tanto haré que te preparen tu comida favorita-

Inuyasha sonrió a su madre, sólo ella podía seguirlo viendo como a un pequeño a sus 26 años.

-estoy bien, gracias madre- dijo depositando un beso en la frente de la mujer

* * *

Sus músculos ardían por el esfuerzo y el sabor metálico de su propia sangre llenaba su boca, en su mano derecha su espada apuntaba amenazante a su contrincante; un nuevo ataqué del oponente lo hizo levantar su espada para bloquear la del enemigo, con su mano libre asestó un puño en el abdomen del sujeto alejándolo un par de pasos de él y obligándolo a expulsar todo el aire de sus pulmones, esta vez fue Inuyasha quien inició un nuevo ataque con su espada que lograba ser detenida a duras penas por la del oponente, un… dos…tres… cuatro golpes de metal que sonaban agudos por el patio, en un descuido del contrincante el puño del oji-dorardo fue a dar justo en la mejilla del otro hombro haciendo que éste callera de espalda al suelo, en seguida la espada de Inuyasha apunto el cuello del oponente, el filo cayó con fuerza atravesando al tierra a sólo milímetros de la carne. En ese momento sólo el respirar agitados de los dos hombres sonó en el aire.

-supongo que el marcador queda 5-3 a mi favor- Habló Inuyasha sonriendo arrogantemente a su padre en el suelo. Soltó su espada y extendió su brazo al mayor de los Taisho que aceptó la ayuda para levantarse

-bueno, después de todo parece que no tengo porque preocuparme cuando estés en batalla, te he ensañado bien- agregó un vez en pie con orgullo; recibiendo como una única respuesta un chasquido de lengua de parte de su hijo.

-¿ya acabaron de jugar los dos? Vayan a lavarse, la cena está servida- ordenó Isayoi desde la puerta den entrada a la casa, dándose la vuelta en seguida y devolviéndose sobre sus pasos

-no son juegos mujer, es entrenamiento- Respondió Ino No alzando la voz lo suficiente para que su esposa lograra oírlo.

Sólo en el patio desde hacía escasos segundos Inuyasha alzó la vista al firmemente respirando en paz, el día anterior había vuelto a casa y mañana partiría de nuevo, sólo los dioses sabían por cuánto tiempo más.

* * *

Desde los acantilados se podía oír con claridad el azote de las olas contra la piedra, en las oscuras aguas navegaban 15 embarcaciones que se acercaban velozmente a la costa. Inuyasha hizo una señal con su mano a sus hombres para que ocuparan las posiciones asignadas. La saliva bajo pesada y espesa por su garganta, su mano empuñaba con fuerza su espada aun guardada a la espera de ser usada. Su corazón inició un rápido golpeteo en su pecho en el momento en que las primeras barcazas arribaron, su cuerpo temblaba ante la adrenalina que se agolpaba en sus venas, anunciando la excitación de la batalla. Dejó que transcurrieran un par de minutos hasta que todos los barcos encallaron y alzando su espada anunció el inicio del combate.

Los Mihiri no tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar, cientos de hombre bajan a caballo o a pie en una rápida carrera por la ladera, sus cuerpos estaban entumecidos, hambrientos y agotados tras varias semanas en el barco. Sus movimientos eran torpes y lentos antes la fiereza de la batalla.

Inuyasha avanzaba a pie sobre la arena y en medio de los soldados, su espada se blandía con agilidad cortando el aire y el cuerpo de los enemigos, su pecho desnudo estaba manchado en sangra ajena. Su espada atravesaba con agilidad la carne.

La batalla duró menos de dos horas, la estrategia había funcionado, en la playa yacían los cuerpo de soldados de ambos bandos, siendo el de los atenienses el de menor proporción. A la orilla del mar Inuyasha limpiada de su cuerpo y de su espada la sangre, había sufrido unas cuantas heridas, pero ninguna de gravedad, eran apenas cortes superficiales.

El trote de un caballo atrajo su atención, dirigió su vista hacia el sur por donde provenía el jinete de capa azul, un compatriota.

-General Taisho- saludó el soldado una vez se encontraba cerca del joven general.-el emperador le ha enviado esto-

Inuyasha alargó su brazo para recibir el rollo de pergamino.-gracias soldado- mientras desenrollaba el papel escucho al jinete partir de nuevo

_General Inuyasha Taisho,_

_Se le informa que debe dirigirse hacia la ciudad de Argos tan rápido como le sea posible partir, el fin de su viaje es formar alianzas estratégicas para la guerra._

Corta y concisa, esa noche descansaría en la costa con su tropa y alistaría un par de hombres para partir el amanecer.

-Entonces Argos es nuestra siguiente parada- afirmó a su lado Miroku, su viejo amigo y segundo a cargo, mientras observaba el pergamino.-Espero que Daisuke Higurashi nos dé una buena bienvenida.


	2. Realeza

–Por consiguiente –seguí diciendo–, cuanto más importante sea la misión de los guardianes tanto más preciso será que se desliguen absolutamente de toda otra ocupación y realicen su trabajo con la máxima competencia y celo.

–Así, al menos, opino yo –dijo.

– ¿Pero no hará falta también un modo de ser adecuado a tal ocupación?

– ¡Cómo no!

–Entonces es misión nuestra, me parece a mí, el designar, si somos capaces de ello, las personas y cualidades adecuadas para la custodia de un Estado.

–Misión nuestra, en efecto.

– ¡Por Zeus! –Exclamé entonces–. ¡No es pequeña la carga que nos hemos echado encima! Y, sin embargo, no podemos volvernos atrás mientras nuestras fuerzas nos lo permitan.

–No podemos, no –dijo.

– ¿Crees, pues –pregunté yo–, que difieren en algo por su naturaleza, en lo tocante a la custodia, un can de raza y un muchacho de noble cuna?

– ¿A qué te refieres?

–A que es necesario, creo yo, que uno y otro tengan viveza para darse cuenta de las cosas, velocidad para perseguir lo que hayan visto y también vigor, por si han de luchar una vez que le hayan dado alcance. (1)

–De cierto –asintió–, todo eso es necesario

La tos del venerable anciano interrumpió la lectura y Kagome se apresuró a servir agua en una copa para aliviar la garganta de su abuelo. Espero unos minutos hasta que bebió el líquido por completo y Daisuke le devolvió el recipiente con un gesto agradecido

- cualidades adecuadas para la custodia de un Estado… ¿cuáles consideras que son esas cualidades Kagome?

La aludida dirigió su mirada a los grisáceos ojos de su abuelo y se permitió reflexionar antes de dar su respuesta

-Fidelidad, coraje, auto sacrificio, paciencia, sagacidad-

-¿y cómo escoger al poseedor de aquellas cualidades?, ¿o es que acaso cualquiera es capaz de poseerlas?-

-creo que cualquiera es capaz de desarrollar esas virtudes bajo ciertas circunstancias, pero otros pocos nacen con la luz de sabiduría y el temple para guiar naciones-

-¿crees ser una de esas pocas, Kagome?-

-Yo…no, no lo sé-

Daisuke observó fijamente a su nieta y dejó escapar un suspiro agotado, aún con toda la educación recibida, aún con todo el orgullo que lo inundaba y no dudaba en demostrar, su nieta seguía dudando de su capacidad y su derecho de sangre a gobernar.

-¿está todo listo para la visita de los generales?- consultó el emperador mientras buscaba mayor comodidad en su lecho.

-sí, deberían estar aquí mañana antes del anochecer… ¿crees que sea buena idea esto?, unirnos a la guerra.

-Hija-empezó tomando una de las manos de su nieta, desde que sus padres habían muerto, se tenían sólo en uno al otro y ella logro llenar gran parte del vacío que la perdida de su hijo había dejado en su vida-Nunca es buena idea una guerra, pero a veces es una espada la única salida-

Kagome acarició con su mano libre una de las mejillas de su abuelo mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa llena de amor, admiraba a ese hombre y lo amaba con todas sus fuerzas, era un gran gobernante, justo, sabio, valiente, querido por todo su pueblo, sabía que jamás llegaría a ser tan grande como él.

-descansa abuelo, te esperan días agitados- se despidió depositando un beso la frente de Daisuke y apagó las velas en la habitación antes de retirarse hacia sus aposentos. Una vez allí dirigió una última mirada a Argos.

-tiempos difíciles se avecinan-

-.-.-.-.

La ciudad de Argos se encontraba sellada por enormes murallas que se extendían hasta los campos de trigo y olivo, a suave marcha llegaron hasta el palacio, en éste viaje sólo lo acompañaban Miroku y cinco soldados. Hasta donde tenía entendido algunos de los senadores de Atenas llegarían también a Argos.

Ahora se encontraba en una gran sala, de techo alto y rodeada por magníficas columnas, frente a él una gran mesa de roble colmada de deliciosos platillos y vino a borbotones, veía a sus hombres servirse con agrado de todo de lo que los sirvientes traían para ellos.

A lo lejos pudo oír un suave taconeo, sutil y elegante, por un gran arco apareció la figura de la futura soberana de Argos, Kagome se presentaba con un hermoso vestido largo hasta sus tobillos, de un blanco manzana que se ajustaba sólo en su estrecha cintura, de un solo hombro y que dejaba que su pecho izquierdo fuera cubierto por otra tela de color dorado. Su cabello azabache caía por el hombro derecho del cual se sostenía vestido, atado a lo largo de toda la cola por cintas doradas y en su cabeza una especie de corona que imitaba las ramas de olivo entrelazadas en oro puro.

Sin duda era un mujer de belleza admirable, esa de la que se pensaría sólo las diosas podrían ser dignas poseedoras; y a juzgar por la expresión en el rostro de sus hombres no era el único eclipsado por su atractivo.

Todos en la sala hicieron una leve inclinación en señal de reverencia y se mantuvieron de pie en sus lugares.

-Su alteza, General Taisho Inuyasha, mis hombres y yo estamos a su servicio-

-General es un placer conocerlo- su saludo fue amable y sincero, a sólo pasos de distancia Inuyasha pudo analizar de cerca la boca pequeña y carnosa pintada de un tentador escarlata, la piel suave y lisa, con mejillas naturalmente rosadas y los ojos azul oscuro resguardados por largas pestañas.-a todos.-Terminó dirigiendo su mirada a los demás soldados-lamento la tardanza para ser recibidos formalmente, espero que la comida sea de su agrado.-

-estamos totalmente complacidos su alteza y no se preocupe, entendemos que las obligaciones de un monarca no dan tregua- esta vez fue Miroku quien intervino con su habitual actitud descompilada y amigable.

-gracias, pero me temo que tendré que aprovecharme una vez más de la paciencia de todos –dicho esto su mirada volvió a posarse sobre el general- me temo que el emperador no se encuentra en un buen momento para recibirlos, su salud ha decaído un poco esta mañana y ha debido guardar reposo, mientras tanto les pido nos permitan hacer que su estadía en Argos sea lo más amena posible, no duden en pedir lo que necesiten-

-no hay ningún problema alteza, por favor envíe nuestros saludos al emperador, esperemos que se recupere pronto-

-Gracias general, los senadores llegaron ésta mañana, están ubicados en el ala norte, sus habitaciones ya están listas en el ala oeste, lo que necesiten no duden en pedirlo. Les pido permiso, no siendo más nos veremos mañana- todos hicieron una reverencia y mantuvieron su vista en el suelo hasta que la princesa desapareció por uno de los pasillos.

-Pero que mujer tan hermosa- añadió Miroku tras un corto silbido.

Inuyasha soltó una corta risa –que Sango no te escuche o te dejará eunuco- en seguida el rostro de Miroku se ensombreció por el miedo ante la escena que recreó en su imaginación al tiempo que las risas de los demás soldados llenaban el comedor.

Aclaró un poco su garganta y tosió para recuperar el habla –Mi Sanguito sabe que mi fidelidad está con ella-

-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿cómo te sientes abuelo?-

-no hay nada que una copa de buen vino no pueda curar-contestó riendo recibiendo una mirada de reproche de parte de su nieta

-muy gracioso emperador Daisuke-

-¿Qué tal los invitados?- consultó con las voz agotada por la recaída de ese día que había menguado sus fuerzas.

-los senadores parecen algo impacientes por reunirse contigo lo más pronto posible, parece que tener a una mujer como vocera no les es de su agrado-

-pues se tendrán que acostumbrar, no sólo eres mi hombre de confianza sino que además serás quien lleve pronto las riendas de ésta ciudad, serás una emperatriz y como tal te deben respeto y reverencia- ante lo dicho observó cómo nieta bajaba la vista y fruncía levemente el ceño, había olvidado en medio de su ofensa que Kagome odiaba cualquier comentario referente a su partida del mundo terrenal, aunque su nieta se negara a aceptarlo él sabía bien que su tiempo llegaría pronto a su fin. Intentado cambiar el estado ánimo de la azabache trató de proseguir con la conversación.

-¿y el general?-

-oh… el General Taisho parece un buen hombre, él y sus soldados han entendido por qué no has podido presentarte ante ellos hoy y lo han aceptado de buena manera, te envía sus mejores deseos-

-¿Taisho dijiste?- preguntó con voz asombrada

-sí, ¿lo conoces?-

-antes de que nacieras peleé al lado de un comandante, Sagaro Taisho era su nombre, gran guerrero, de fuertes convicciones y corazón justo, alguien que nunca defraudó mi confianza…mmm tal vez sea su hijo-

-el luce joven, lo más probable es que sea su nieto-

-¿me está llamando viejo señorita?- regañó con falsa indignación provocando risa en su nieta.

-.-.-.-.-.

En el ala oeste, el joven general se despojaba de sus armaduras para disfrutar de una tranquila noche, a su mente vino el recuerdo de la hermosa princesa, tenía que admitir que pocas veces una mujer lograba impresionarlo.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Se acabó el semestre! :D ahora si hay tiempo, como ya estoy más relax prometo trata de actualizar pronto. Gracias por los mensajitos, a los que agregan o siguen y a los que leen.

Me gustaría poder leer más comentarios es muy emocionante, son gratis y no quita más de 2 minutos enviar uno.

Extracto de la república de Platón.


End file.
